


Lap Dance

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Businessman!Liam, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Niambabies, Niamsmut, Zouisbabies, Zouissmut, explicit - Freeform, stripper!niall, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is a stripper, the pole is all he knows.</p><p>Liam Payne is the powerful CEO, counting money is all he knows.</p><p>Two people from two completely different worlds are looking for the same thing. But can they find it in each other? </p><p>An unpredictable relationship blooms when the puissant businessman crosses paths with the best stripper in town.</p><p>Something blossoms.</p><p>And it all started with that first lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red thong.

"Who is that young man?" Liam Payne sits back, feet kicked up. It's only been about two hours since the magnate has been here at the strip club, 12 Volt. He brings the cigarette back to his lips, eyeing the blonde dancing on the stage, intently.

"Which one, sir?" Derek pours the businessman another glass of Vodka.

"Blonde hair. Milky skin." Liam's voice was slightly intimidating, it was deep and groggy due to all the smoking and drinking he's been doing tonight. He downed another shot, clearing his throat when it burned slightly.

"That's Niall. He goes by his first name which is rare because alot of our strippers here don't use their real names."

"I want him here in ten minutes." Liam's eyes never disconnected from the stripper's body moving on the pole. The pale boy was beautiful to him. He had wild blonde hair with brunette roots, pink, thin but plumpy lips, white milky skin the color of vanilla ice cream and he had a body like a Benz.

"Right away, Mr. Payne. Just give me a few minutes."

Liam loosened his dress shirt, pulling his phone from his pocket, setting it down on the table. He got comfortable, taking a sip of his champagne, waiting on the blonde to arrive. It didn't even take ten minutes before the black, silky drape was pulled back to reveal the blonde he's been eyeing the whole night on stage.

"How erotic do you want this to be, Mr. Payne?" He heard a voice, and then the sound of the curtain shutting. The sight of fingers typing in some numbers on the digital keypad attached to the wall had Mr. Payne downing another shot.

"Dirty."

Music filled the dark, red room. Mr. Payne could see the milky body move around before he was suddenly met with a pale face and icy blue eyes. Mr. Payne's breath hitched in his throat, staring intently at the void and emotionless sapphire orbs.

"You-."

"Sshh...I'll take care of you." The Irish accent had Mr. Payne raising a brow, nodding slowly when he felt a hand run down his chest slowly. I Can't Quit You Baby by Led Zeppelin filled the room. Mr. Payne didn't even notice that the blonde had spun his chair, facing him towards the gold stripper pole in the middle of the room. Mr. Payne sat back, eyes following Niall's body hungrily as he watched the boy crawl up his soul case.

The blonde stripper straddles his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He proceeds to grind down on the businessman's clothed cock, whining his hips in small figure eights. Mr. Payne sucks in a breath, setting his champagne glass down so he can place his hands on Niall's hips.

"Holy shit." Mr. Payne moans, throwing his head back when Niall starts to roll and tick his hips. The gyration of the blonde's hips was slow but seductive. It was sexy; it was breathtaking because at the moment, Liam couldn't breathe properly. The song in the background shuffled, Grind With Me by Pretty Ricky soon bounced off of the walls.

Liam looked up from where he was watching Niall seductively roll his hips. Their eyes met, Liam pulling Niall closer. The stripper quickly broke the eye contact, but he did it with such smoothness, Liam was almost fooled.

Niall slid off of his lap, spreading Liam's legs slowly. He turned around, swiftly rotating his hips in a circular motion, sitting on Liam's lap and moving up and down slowly. If Liam weren't so caught up in the movement of Niall's body, he would definitely take the sexy blonde right now.

Within minutes, the blonde disappeared in the dark. Mr. Payne watched with hooded eyes as the boy's shadow reappeared. The only thing different this time was, Niall was on the pole, his legs locked around it while he hung upside down. He slid his ass up and down the pole before he started to strip. He threw his clothes off one by one on the shiny red floor, still swaying his hips to the music, not once losing his rhythm.

Liam grabs a beer, taking one large gulp, hoping it would help with his erection. He couldn't help it, this little teaser was playing with his hormones and he fucking loved it. Niall continued on, turning around so his back now faces Mr. Payne. He spreads his legs and bends down, hands flat on the floor, his ass in Liam's face.

And all Liam sees in front of him is red. Red strap, red thong. Liam groans, loud and deep, earning a smirk from Niall who started to rotate his hips in large circles, hands rubbing up and down his body while he moved with the music. I Need You by Lloyd now filled the speakers. Liam palmed himself, licking his lips slowly. Niall lays down on his back, pushing himself up on his hands before grinding once more. He dances like Chris Brown does in his Take Me Down song, but slower. Liam gestured for Niall to come back on his lap. Niall obeyed of course, but doesn't let his guard down. This job is actually very hard, you're dancing and stripping for different types of men and you never know whether you'll have a creepy, eighty year old one day or just a young, twenty year old on another.

Liam cups Niall's ass in his hands, slipping his hands past the hem of the red thong.

"This thong looks so sexy on you." Liam whispers, leaning in to capture Niall's lips but the blonde pulls back, a finger on Mr. Payne's labium.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my company, Mr. Payne. But I'm sorry to inform you that I do not sleep with my clients." Niall smirks, leaning down.

"Oh, and it's yours if you want it." Niall whispers lowly in his ear, removing Liam's hands from where they cupped Niall's ass tightly. Niall stood up slowly, sliding the thong down his thighs and pulling his feet out of them. Liam eyes his cock intently, a part of him a bit surprised that the blonde stripper was this straight forward. Niall slowly slipped his other clothes back on, leaving the white flannel open. He walked back to Liam and dropped the red thong in his lap with a smirk.

"Hey-."

"Have a good night, sir."

Niall left Mr. Payne sitting in the chair with only the thought of wishing he could fuck the blonde and a pair of a silky, red thong in his hands. He wants Niall. And he will get Niall.

Liam Payne always gets what he wants.


	2. The life of a sedulous man.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh! Shut up!" Niall slams his hand down the alarm clock roughly until the device falls on the floor with a loud clank and finally shuts off.

The overly tired blonde covers his head with his pillow, sighing in content that the annoying noise finally subsided. But he knew he couldn't stay in bed forever, he had so many things to do today. Thursdays were always busy, just as busy as Mondays and all the other weekdays can get.

He abhors the weekdays, he really does. They've always been so cruel to him. Niall Horan has a very strenuous life, believe it or not. The twenty year old's schedule isn't the same as most others' are. He doesn't have it easy.

Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday nights, he's a full time stripper at 12 Volt. And on those exact same days, except Wednesdays, he has to wake up every morning at 5:45 to go to University. His first class starts at 6:45, which barely gives him enough time to actually wake himself up. When he leaves class at noon, he has to get ready for his part time job at the movie theater as a cashier. His shift starts at two, every afternoon. After he gets off at seven, he has to find some type of way to cook himself dinner, cram his head into all of the homework assignments he has to complete and try to squeeze in a thirty minute nap somewhere in between, so by eleven, he's off to work at the strip club for five hours.

By the time the poor lad gets home, he's only asleep for one hour before he has to get up and rush to get ready for Uni, repeating the same cycle again. It's a miracle that he doesn't have classes Wednesdays, Fridays, and on the weekends.

Boy oh boy, he did not sign up for this kind of lifestyle when he left home back in Ireland two years ago, right after he graduated high school. He's only in his second year of Uni, studying for his masters in sound and engineering. He's always wanted to be a Sound Engineering Technician.

Niall doesn't get along with his parents very well. Greg is the only one who actually calls him everyday to check up on his little brother. Niall was out here in LA, all by himself, trying to get somewhere in life.

He came out to his parents the day after graduating high school, he was tired of hiding whom he truly was. He's been gay since his sophomore year and he didn't want to continue lying, making his parents believe that his actual boyfriends were just his 'close friends'.

Bobby and Maura were devastated, they were absolutely gutted when they heard that their youngest son was homosexual. They didn't approve of it, they talked about how much of a sin being gay was every single day. His mother would beg him to come to church with her on Sundays, pleading her son to be straight again but Niall wasn't having it.

One day, he purposely brought one of his ex-boyfriends over and snogged him on the couch to piss off his parents. They got into a huge fight that day, Bobby threatening to hit Niall if he didn't get out of his sight. Niall broke nearly everything in the house, yelling at his parents that they were no better than him. They basically disowned him and he was very hurt by it. Niall packed all of his bags that day, hugging Greg goodbye who begged for Niall to come stay with him at his house but Niall couldn't, he didn't even want to be in the same _country_ as his parents at all. He slept in a motel for about a week before he flew to LA.

For the past two years, he's been living in his cozy little flat up on Spur Street.

"Fuck my life." He rolls out of bed with a sleepy groan, dragging himself to the bathroom.

¤

"Cuddle?" Niall pouts, leaning into Harry's arms when the curly-haired lad opens them wide with a smile.

The day went by a bit fast for the stripper, running from building to building to get to his classes and then having lunch with his best friend, Harry. Niall was now working his shift at the local movie theater, Harry by his side.

It's kind of unrealistic how close these two have become in just two years. But yes, their friendship is as real as it can get. It took Niall a while to trust Harry, because after what his parents did to him, he was convinced he didn't need anyone in his life.

"Take the night off." Harry rubs Niall's back soothingly, feeding the blue-eyed lad some popcorn.

"I can't, Haz. My rent's due in like a week and I have to pay my tuition fees the week after. I can't take a break." Niall shakes his head with a sad sigh.

The beauty of Niall and Harry's friendship was pretty amazing. They know everything there is to know about each other. They help, support and balance each other out the best they can, always motivating the other to do better.

Harry ran away from home just a few months before Niall came to live in California so their situations were pretty similar, they had alot in common. The two do almost everything together when they're not going to school or working their asses off to make a living. Harry works as a bartender and then works here at the theater with Niall. They've considered living together a few times, but they still haven't really had a full conversation about it.

"Babe, you're working yourself too hard. You barely get eight hours of sleep throughout the whole week. This is becoming unhealthy, you're losing a lot of weight and I don't want you to be in a hospital bed the next time I see you."

"Haz, I'm on my own. I have to work in order to make a living for myself. I really appreciate you worrying but I'll be fine, I promise." Niall sighs, pulling away from Harry's arms to kiss his cheek and get back outside to the counter.

"Ni-."

"I'm fine, Haz. Seriously."

But Niall knows he's not fine, he knows he isn't eating properly, sleeping properly or even living a normal life. He has to be on his feet day and night, either working two jobs, going to school or drowning in homework, essays, and projects. It's a lot for him but he's always been a strong boy, never complaining and never asking anyone to help him.

The stripper's life is very difficult, not everyone can walk in his shoes. Not everyone can live his life.

But he has never given up and he's never going to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small glimpse of Niall's life and background.
> 
> Comment #dangnialler if you actually read this author's note.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	3. Thick lips, pretty face.

Liam jumped down from his car, fixing his tie before shutting the door closed.

"Sir, what time shall I pick you up?" Simon, Liam's driver, questioned.

"Wait for me. Don't drive off. Go find something to do. Eat or go to the bar or something. I'll ring you when we're ready to leave." Liam fixes his watch, running a hand through his hair.

"As you wish, sir."

Of course Liam just _had_ to come back to 12 Volt. I mean, who wouldn't? Yeah, sure it's the best gay strip club in town but it also holds the best _stripper_ in town.

Liam couldn't help but be curious about what was so special about the blonde boy. He's been hearing his name around town lately and he really wants to get down to the bottom of everything. And don't forget that fucking mind blowing lap dance that the boy provided him with.

Oh, how could Liam _ever_ forget that lap dance? He doesn't think anyone could top the way Niall had him practically on the edge of his seat, begging for more. He was aching to feel Niall grinding against his cock, yearning to see Niall bend over and tease him with his perky ass.

Liam makes his way past the entrance of the club, going through the private door that read _Employees Only_. He pulls the door open, walking down the corridor and finding his way to the hall that holds all of the strippers' dressing rooms.

There were men running around, changing into outfits, doing their hair and makeup. They spared the businessman confused glances. Nearly all were wondering why the hell multiplatinum billionaire, CEO of Payne, INC. was doing in here?

Some of them drooled, hissing when the smell of Liam's expensive cologne hit their noses. Some nearly fainted at the man's sharp jaw, stern face and chisled, buff physique, his biceps and chest nearly ripping through his black tux.

Liam ignores the looks, he's so used to them by now that he doesn't even feel uncomfortable anymore. He finally stops in front of the door that read _Niall_ , a teasing smirk displayed on his lips.

He hasn't been able to stop thinking about the blue-eyed beauty. The way he grinds his hips against Liam's, or the way that red thong had clinged so tight and sexily to his manhood. Liam has had a rough week, all because of one stripper that gave him the best lap dance of his life.

Liam doesn't knock, just opens the door slowly. The scene he's met with isn't something he expected. Niall is there, but he isn't the same Niall that Liam met that night. The stripper is pacing around, running a hand through his hair in pure frustration. He seems nervous, anxious even.

"Harry, don't let them in, goddamnit. Fucking call the police if you have to. I don't want them in my house!" Niall yells angrily into the phone, letting out a long sigh.

"Alright, alright yeah. Love you too." Liam pretends he didn't hear that. He pretends that hearing Niall say 'I love you' to another person doesn't bother him at all. He really despises this Harry guy at the moment.

Liam isn't stupid though, he knows the sharp sting he felt in his chest was something more than just jealousy.

"Fucking hell. What the hell are you doing here? How'd you even get back here?" Niall turns around to be faced with Liam standing next to the small couch, hands clasped in front of him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, sweetheart." Liam smirks, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking over to Niall slowly.

"That is what I'm trying to find out, isn't it?" Niall retorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Liam chuckles, deep and low.

"Fiesty. Payne likes." Liam smirks, licking his lips seductively.

"Okay, look. I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing or you think you might be winning at, but you need to leave. As I've said before, I don't sleep with my clients so, if you're looking for a quick fuck, I'm not the one." Niall spits angrily, clearly frustrated that nothing was going his way today.

"Calm down, darling. You might raise your blood pressure." Liam tsks, walking around Niall in circles until he stops behind him, nosing the blonde's hair.

"Listen, please just tell me what you want. I need to get to work, I'm not staying here to entertain your bullshit." Niall groans, head thrown back as he glares at the ceiling.

"Why are you so angry?" Liam breathes, wrapping an arm securely around the stripper's waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Niall questioned, but ironically enough, the blonde made no move to remove Liam's arm.

 _Gosh, they feel so muscular_. Niall thinks, quickly pushing the thought to the back of his head.

"Trying to get you to relax." Liam whispers, walking around Niall so he's facing him again.

Liam's breath hitches when he looks into Niall's eyes, the electric blue orbs sending tingles down his spine. He almost feels like he's balancing on the tip of his toes, like if Niall just simply speaks, he'll lose his balance and fall.

"You have really beautiful eyes." Liam compliments, bringing his thumb up carefully to caress Niall's bottom lip. _Oh fuck_ , those thick, pink, plump lips. The ones that Liam has been dying to press his mouth against but Niall is very stubborn.

Niall doesn't know what to say. For all he knows, he's only met this powerful man once. And that wasn't even a proper meeting, he greeted him with a lap dance and a strip tease.

"I-." And there it is, Liam Payne loses his balance and he knows he fell.

Niall gazes into Liam's deep brown eyes, suddenly snapping back into reality. But as quickly as Niall was about to pull away from Liam, Liam slowly leaned in, letting their lips brush against each other.

Niall's hands slowly make their way to Liam's arms, eyes wide as Liam's minty breath tickles his lips.

_Oh shit. Oh shit._

Niall panics, his heart rate picking up.

_Don't do it. Don't do it, don't do it, don- goddamnit._

Mr. Payne doesn't even press their lips together at first. He goes straight for Niall's bottom lip, biting it gently before finally capturing the stripper's lips in a searing kiss.

 _Damnit_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Niall will warm up to Liam anytime soon?
> 
> Comment #getitliam if you didn't expect that kiss.
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	4. Don't call me son.

"Mmm, Mr. Payne." Niall mumbles, his hands shaking as he pushes at Liam's chest gently. Although he was protesting against the stagger kiss, his tongue still moved with Liam's slowly.

Eventually, Liam pulled back, shocked but feeling victorious at the same time because he just got a kiss from the beautiful Irish blonde.

"Y-You need to leave. That shouldn't have even happened. You need to go. Now." Niall looked dazed for a moment, but then regained his senses. His mind was telling him to leave the situation as quick as possible before something else happens that he knows he'll regret later.

"Ni-."

"Go, please." Niall runs his fingers through his hair, his heart rate still not slowing down. He doesn't know what the hell this rich CEO is doing to him but what he does know is that he's not falling for any bullshit.

Liam nods, deciding that it's best to let Niall have some time to himself. When he walked in on Niall earlier, it looked like the younger man was furious at something, like he was having trouble with something so he really doesn't want to invade his personal space.

"I'll be back for you, sweetheart. This isn't over." Liam checks the time on his watch, walking over to press a small kiss to the stripper's temple before walking away.

When Niall hears the door close shut, he lets out a long sigh he didn't even know he needed to let out. He runs his hand through his messy hair again, closing his eyes. That kiss with Liam kept playing over and over again in his mind and he couldn't shake off the little tingles he was still feeling on the tip of his tongue. And _gosh_ , his cologne. If Niall was a horny little fucker, he would've sniffed him and maybe even lick his neck.

Niall suddenly remembers the reason he was so angry before the puissant business mogul came in. He was on the phone with Harry who told him that his parents were at his house asking for him. To say that Niall is angry is an understatement. He can't believe that after all this time, his parents finally decide to show their faces, uninvited.

¤

"Where are they?" Niall storms into his flat, finding Harry in the kitchen cooking up some dinner. The latter stayed over with Niall from last night and he was just too lazy to go back home to his boring, lonely flat.

"They're in the den. They refused to leave and I swear I tried Ni. I even threatened to call the police but your mother is a scary woman." Harry hands Niall a glass of water, hoping it would calm down the fuming blonde.

Niall drops his phone and the keys to his blue 2010 Nissan Sentra on the counter, storming past the dining room and into the den where indeed, Bob and Maura sat on the black leather couch. The parents talked softly amongst themselves while they looked at the pictures and various guitars that hung on the walls.

"Get the hell out of my house." Niall walked in with a scowl.

"Sweetheart-." Maura stood up, but Niall cut her off.

"Don't call me that. Now, I want the both of you to get out of here. I will call the fucking police if you don't." Niall sternly authorizes.

"Son, don't talk to your mother that way-."

" _Son_?! Oh, now I'm your son, huh? Why wasn't I your _son_ when you were kicking me out two years ago?! I'm asking again nicely, please get. out. of. my. house." Niall spoke through gritted teeth.

"Niall, we are your parents. You will not disrespect us in this way." Bob raised his voice.

"I'M MY OWN FUCKING PARENT! I'VE BEEN PROVIDING FOR MYSELF FOR THE PAST TWO AND A HALF YEARS! YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS! THE PARENTS I KNEW WOULDN'T HAVE THROWN THEIR YOUNGEST SON OUT OF THE HOUSE, SENDING HIM ON HIS OWN JUST BECAUSE OF HIS SEXUALITY! _MY_ PARENTS WOULDN'T HAVE ABANDONED ME, LEAVE ME WITH NO SUPPORT! I WAS FRESH OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL REAL LIFE WAS UNTIL I WALKED TO THAT MOTEL THAT WAS TWO HOURS AWAY! SO DON'T YOU DARE COME INTO _MY_  HOUSE AND TELL ME TO RESPECT YOU! I LOST ALL MY RESPECT FOR YOU SINCE THE DAY YOU CALLED ME A FAGGOT! NOW YOU BOTH WILL RESPECT _ME_ , YOU GOT IT?!" Niall slammed his hands down on the coffee table, causing his mother to shriek and jump back into Bob's arms. He made sure to look them both in the eyes, the urge to even kick them both in the head eating away at his gut.

Niall never in a million years would've thought he could ever despise his parents this much. But because of them, he's now a struggling Uni student, a struggling young adult who has bills to pay, school to pay and his own self to take care of before anything else. He's a fucking stripper now because of his so called 'parents' who couldn't accept him for who he is, who couldn't even spare him the pity of letting him live at their house for even one more year until he summed up enough money to leave on his own.

"I had to find my own way into this foreign ass country. I had no money except for my trust fund that I saved up for college. That only paid for my plane ticket to fly over here. Do you both not feel any guilt? Do you not feel disgusted with yourselves for what you've done? My brother accepts me! Why can't you?!" Niall yells once more. Harry walks slowly behind him, grabbing the blonde's elbow.

"I don't want to hear _anything_ the two of you have to say. Leave." Niall snatched his arm out of Harry's grip, glaring at his parents one last time before stomping out of the den, going up the stairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Horan, I don't want to be disrespectful but I think it's best if you both leave now." Harry politely announces, playing with his silver ring when he saw the tears that ran down Maura's face.

"No, it's okay. Thank you son." Bob shook Harry's hand, wrapping his arm around Maura's shoulders as the woman sobbed.

"I just want my son back, Bob." She cried in his shoulder as he started to walk them out.

Harry bit his lip, following after them. After they walked out, Harry shut the front door and locked it, jogging up the stairs and walking into Niall's bedroom.

"Ni?"

"Did they leave?" Niall sat up from the bed, uncovering his face with the cream colored duvet.

"Yeah, your mum was crying though. She said she just wants you back."

"Well I don't want them back." Niall dropped back down, blinking away his tears as he stared up at the ceiling. Harry sighs, sitting beside Niall on the bed and running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I just wanted my parents to accept me, Haz." Niall throws himself into Harry's arms, crying into his shoulder silently.

"I know, doll. But you didn't even give them a chance to tell you how they felt."

"How could I Harry? How? I've been on my own for two years, and in that short period of time, I've seen things no one should ever witness in their lifetime. This is when they decide to come look for me? After so fucking long?" Niall vents.

Harry decides against saying anything else, just letting Niall cry and vent out his feelings, letting out all of the pent up emotions. 

The young boy needs it, he needs to let out what he's feeling more often because he explodes when it becomes too much. He really didn't want to blow up on his parents like that but after two years of all the built up anger, he couldn't help himself. 

It still wasn't enough for him though, that was only a fraction of what he really wanted to scream at them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update :) x


	5. Stop running away from me.

Niall only slept for about six hours before he had to get up and get dressed to go to class. This is actually the first time in so long that he's actually slept for more than an hour or two at night.   
  
But missing a night of work at the club because he had to come kick his parents out of the house caused him to lose thousands of dollars that he could've made. Those thousands of dollars that were needed to put food in his fridge, pay the electricity bill, the cable bill, put clothes and shoes on his body, college fees, car payments, books for his classes, phone bill, gas money, credit card bills, and anything else you can think of that a young independent twenty-one year old has obligations to.   
  
While Niall parks his car in the students' parking lot of his University, he doesn't notice the black SUV pulling up beside him.    
  
Niall unplugs his phone from the charger and kills his engine. He picks up his laptop from the passenger's seat, sliding it into his backpack. He makes sure to put his water bottle in there too because lord knows how tiring a full day of boring classes can be. But all of those boring classes is what's going to get him out of that strip club and become someone successful, and he knows he will be. He doesn't need his parents, he only needs himself and as long as he believes in himself then he can make anything happen.   
  
The pristine little gent makes sure he collects everything he will need for the day. He hops out, slinging his book bag over his shoulder and locks his vehicle with the press of the button on his keys. He starts to walk, typing away ridiculously zippy as he sends a reply back to Harry.   
  
An arm gently grabs Niall's elbow as he walks, halfway through the vast parking lot. Niall turns around, nearly dropping his phone and car keys when he comes face to face with Mr. Payne.    
  
The business man stands there, in all his scandalous glory, white dress shirt hugging his torso, biceps, and chest tightly. He has on these black dress pants that hang a bit low on his hips but still presents a professional look.    
  
Niall takes in a sharp breath as he studies Liam's attire, surprisingly he wasn't wearing a tie this morning. At least two of the buttons were popped open and Niall couldn't help but take a peek at Liam's tan chest, a tattoo across it that he couldn't quite finish reading since the rest was covered.   
  
Mr. Payne stands there with a smile on his face, the light stubble prominent and the bright shine of his chocolate orbs causing butterflies to suddenly erupt in Niall's stomach. Niall's pretty sure he doesn't even like this man so why is he feeling nervous all of a sudden? Despite the doubts running through his head, Niall's heart rate picks up. Immediately, flashes of their kiss from last night plays through his head.   
  
"Good morning, sunshine." Liam says calmly, handing Niall a steaming hot cup of Starbucks coffee. He didn't even notice that Liam was holding anything in his hand, he was too busy eye raping him. Niall takes it slowly, tentatively accepting the nice gesture.   
  
"Oh, and this is for you too." Liam hands Niall a white paper bag. "Two blueberry muffins, a chocolate chip cookie, and some brownies. Made me think of you so I thought you might enjoy them." Liam sticks his hands in his pockets, a small smirk playing on his lips as he watches Niall bite his rosy bottom lip softly.   
  
"This is very nice of you. Thanks." Niall looks up.   
  
"S'nothing. I noticed you were a bit off yesterday." Liam doesn't waste anytime with being upfront.   
  
"Ahh you must know alot about me now." Niall rolls his eyes, shaking his head when he sees the amused smile on Liam's face.   
  
"You're one feisty guy, aren't you?"   
  
"Life makes you like that. Look, I have to get to class pretty soon, so-."   
  
"Why are you always running from me?"   
  
"I'm not always running from you. I have certain places to be at certain times and you just so happen to always pop up at the wrong time." Niall retorts.   
  
"Are you this sassy in bed too?" Liam smirks.   
  
"I knew this was too good to be true." Niall sighs, shaking his head. "Look, I don't care how rich you may think you are but I am not sleeping with you. Is this why you came here? I don't even know how you found me but I think it's best if you leave me alone."   
  
"I actually came here to have a decent conversation with you, sweetheart. M'not trying to sleep with you."   
  
"Well it seems that way."   
  
"And it seems like you're going through alot. Do you usually talk this way to people?"   
  
"You don't know me-."   
  
"That's what I'm trying to change-."   
  
"By suggesting you get into my pants every time?"   
  
"Didn't I just say that I'm not here because of sex, what's-."   
  
"Stop coming up to me like I'm some prostitute." Niall scoffs.   
  
Liam clenches his jaw, staring intently into Niall's eyes. He walks closer until they're chest to chest, wrapping an arm around the blonde's slim waist. Niall gulps, looking up into Liam's eyes since he was a few inches shorter. Liam licks his lips, nuzzling his nose with Niall's and leans down, brushing their lips together.   
  
"What are-?"   
  
"You're going to learn to stop running away from me." Liam says sternly, tightening his hold around the smaller boy.   
  
"Don't tell me what-." Liam cuts Niall off by pressing their lips together, feeling his chest constrict when Niall lets out a small whimper. Liam smirks, his left hand still remains in his pants pocket but the arm that was wrapped around Niall's waist, pulled the boy closer. Niall closes his eyes, his head spinning as he lets Liam push his tongue into his mouth.   
  
Niall doesn't know why he loves it when Liam has his mouth on his. He doesn't understand what he's feeling towards the powerful man. He's been training himself to not fall in love, he needs to follow his dreams first but Liam is making him rethink his whole fucking life with these kisses. It's only the second one and Niall would be lying if he said he didn't want to jump in Liam's arms and snog the fucking daylights out of him.   
  
Liam tilts his head, deepening the stupefying kiss. Niall lets himself get lost in the minty taste that is Liam's mouth, moving his tongue with the latter's in the same slow, passionate way they did last night. Niall can and will admit that no one has ever kissed him so carefully before.    
  
Mr. Payne takes his time to lick every part of Niall's mouth, making sure the blonde is satisfied and comfortable. Niall forces himself to stop thinking with his emotions, he doesn't want to grow feelings or get attached but he might be a bit too late.   
  
Liam's the one who pulls away first, opening his eyes to see that Niall still has his closed. The boy looks like he's in deep thought, or maybe in pain? The sight makes the business man frown nonetheless.   
  
"Are you alright, darling?" Liam asks worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine." Niall's voice comes out hoarse, blinking his eyes open to meet Liam's.   
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Liam licks his lips, eyeing Niall's neck and then his chest, mentally stripping him of his clothes. Niall immediately picks up on Liam's actions. He can notice the dark look in his eyes, the never ending lick of his lips as he stares at Niall and that's what makes Niall pull away.   
  
_Lust_.   
  
He knows he was right, sex is all that Liam wants and he already feels stupid. Here he is, thinking that the kisses may actually mean that Liam wants him for him, but he should've known that any guy that comes up to a stripper is always expecting nothing more than a one night stand. To what extent would they go? Niall doesn't know, which is why he still is a bit confused as to why Liam's being all sweet and fucking showing up at his school to bring him Starbucks.   
  
Niall takes a moment to gather his thoughts, he kind of feels like crying. Okay, maybe he sounds like a drama queen but he feels funny. He might've been thinking in a whole nother level then what Liam's thinking, but for a quick moment while they kissed, he actually told himself that maybe Liam wanted a relationship? No, that can't be right.   
  
"I have to go." Niall looks up to see Liam staring at him with worried eyes now.   
  
"You didn't answer my question though."   
  
So Niall decides to test him. He has nothing to lose right?   
  
"I'm not looking for a relationship right now, so no thank you." Niall smiles politely, which was clearly forced. But he frowns when Liam laughs, deep and loud.   
  
"Relationship? M'not looking for a relationship, sweetheart." Liam shakes his head, chuckling. And yeah, Niall definitely feels used. And he now knows that he was most definitely correct, the word sex is written all over this whole facade. Liam was playing with him and he can very clearly see it now. He might be wrong but Niall doesn't think there was ever a time that he was wrong about a gut feeling.   
  
He's seen this all before, he's so familiar with this. He's dealt with it on more than one occasion. As a stripper, he knows the type of game rich men will pull just to have you in their bed. But Niall's not going to fall for it.   
  
He blinks back a couple of tears. He doesn't know why it hurts to know that Liam was no different from the other men. He barely even knows him.   
  
"It was nice talking to you." Niall hands Liam the coffee and the white paper bag, quickly turning on his heel. He slowly makes his way to the entrance. He wipes a tear that ran down his cheek, running his fingers through his hair.   
  
You're just being stupid, Niall. You don't even know him.   
  
He still feels used.   
  
"Wait, where are you going?!"   
  
"Fuck, I know where you're going but why did you give this back?! It's yours!"   
  
"Niall, come back!" Liam continues to shout, letting out a small growl before running after Niall.   
  
"Hey, stop. Wait a minute." Liam runs faster, holding the coffee away from his chest. When he reaches Niall, he grabs his hand with his free one and spins him around.   
  
He didn't expect to see what he saw.   
  
"You're crying. Did I do something?" Liam panics.   
  
"You didn't do anything, Mr. Payne." Niall croaks out, yanking his hand out of Liam's before walking through the double doors.   
  
But he did do something.   



End file.
